Walls
by Stephosaur
Summary: A rape crime hits a little to close to home for our favorite doctor. RAPE, violence, slash, oocness
1. Walls 1

Everyone was going home they had finally cracked a case on a rape that had happened in an alley. An 18 year old teenager had been forced at gunpoint. She had enough DNA under her fingernails to identify the suspect. Elliot and Olivia had found the suspect in an abandoned warehouse where they arrested him.

George had come in to profile the suspect. A shouting math had erupted not between the rapist and the detectives but between the detective and the psychologist. George believed that suspect had a close relationship with the victim. Elliot thought otherwise.

They were both in each other's face when Don had stepped to physically drag George away from the hot headed man. It took Munch and Fin to prevent Elliot from continuing their disagreement.

While the Asian man walked away, Elliot just had to have the last say.

"Yea so much for caring about the victim the only thing that matters is what the great infallible George Huang has to say, who cares about what the victim has to say. He can make no mistake!"

That caused George to immediately tense up, everyone in the precinct turned to look at the small man. They were stunned when the psychologist suddenly ripped his arm from the captain's firm grip and strode right up to Elliot. He paused as he stared into steel blue eyes before delivering a swift punch across Elliot's face.

The whole precinct was quiet; Fin and Munch were nearby to save George from Elliot who was nursing his bloody nose. The tall detective let go of his nose which continued to drip on his work shirt.

George was panting as he growled, "Never say I don't care about the victims believe me I know how it feels to suddenly not have that control. Are you happy now, you finally proved I'm human by losing control and retaliating like a barbarian."

With that being said, George left to his office, shutting the door with a slam.

Elliot had remained silent throughout the confrontation. He was about to go after the doctor when Olivia took hold of his arm and steered him to the closest restroom.

As they closed the door, they heard the captain order, "Alright people go back to your jobs."

Elliot sat on the counter while Olivia got a towel for him to clean his face. She inwardly smiled when she saw the bruise around Elliot's nose. She thought, 'It's about time George exploded.'

"Really Elliot you had to get a rise from Doc?"

He moved away from the wet towel she was using, to examine his nose. There was no sign of an open wound but a bruise was starting to appear. He wasn't thinking about the dull throb in his nose but the pain he had seen in George's eyes, the smaller man didn't seem to be angry about the yelling match but because of the comment he had said.

"I screwed up Liv."

His partner nodded, "Big time, now if you said that to the Doc, he just might forgive you."

Elliot chuckled, "I know. Damn, just because he's small and quiet doesn't mean he can't throw a punch."

Olivia grinned before throwing him a new towel to clean the remainder of the blood on his face.

"Hey El, after you clean up, get a new shirt, we don't need the suspect to get squeamish."

The tall detective rolled his eyes before replying, "Yes wifey."

"Shut up".

After more investigating and separate interviews between George and Elliot, a solid confession was finally obtained from the suspect.

Elliot smiled when he saw the relief on the heart-shaped face of the teenager. She actually had run up to Elliot to give him a hug to show her gratitude. She would move on with her life.

Everyone except the captain had gone to their favorite bar to celebrate the success of their cases in the last few weeks. Elliot had remained behind to finish some case files that he had tried to avoid the whole week. Now they had come back to bite his tired ass.

He thought everyone had left for the night, that was until he noticed someone, a delivery man, leave a large bouquet of roses in the front of the Doc's office door.

The delivery man knocked on the door something he apparently had done before because after several failed attempts, he left exasperated.

With his residing footsteps, George opened the door and sighed at the sight of the roses. He crouched down to read the card; Elliot noticed that whatever it said must have angered the doctor. The doctor so angry had crumbled the note in a tight fist and had thrown it to the left corner.

The wall was cracking. George sat on the floor with his legs underneath him and with his hands running through his inky black hair.

Elliot slowly stood up, and approached the FBI agent. George must have been caught up in his own thoughts since he didn't show any sign of hearing Elliot move.

Elliot actually jumped back when a bouquet of roses hit the wall with a surprising force. A cry of pain was heard.

"Whoa Doc I get it, you hate me but I think it would be best if we draw the line at throwing things at each….what's wrong?"

He saw George clutch his left hand to his chest. Elliot noticed a white bandage wrapped around the knuckles had ripped and blood was seeping through.

"The thorns ripped my skin. Stupid flowers, he knows I am allergic to roses."

He seemed to have forgotten his earlier argument with the detective. Elliot crouched down to the Doc's level before gently pulling the injured hand into his own.

Elliot was very close to the Doc's Space as he scrutinized the wound. He grimaced at the nasty bruise surrounding the soft hand; it must have come from throwing that punch earlier.

There were thorns embedded in his hand. "'Kay Doc you got any tweezers, some iodine, and bandages."

George wasn't even looking at him as he continued to examine his hand. There was that tension in his shoulders again.

"Come on Doc what's eating you?"

George clenched Elliot's hand as he said, "The person who ordered those flowers was my ex-boyfriends who I have told many times especially around Valentine's Day that I am allergic to roses."

Elliot knew that there was more to this story but he didn't want to push the distraught doctor to the limit.

George was pulled up slowly to his feet by Elliot, who nudged him into his own office.

Elliot had expected the office to be clean and a very organized place but it was the complete opposite. The doc's desk was covered in papers and files. He saw many half emptied cups of tea and books stacked on top of one another.

He took the liberty in looking for a first aid kit in the doctor's medical bag.

Elliot with his basic knowledge of first aid began to gently clean the wound and carefully pulled out the thorns.

He was disturbed that the he hardly got any reaction from the stoic doctor.

When Elliot was done with that, he wiped the remaining blood and began to wrap a clumsy bandage around the small hand.

"Look Doc I'm sorry about earlier it was immature of me and in the end you were right."

George muttered, "Its fine after years of working together I have gotten used to it."

Elliot saw the signature smirk but it didn't reach his brown eyes. He finished wrapping the small hand.

Elliot sighed, "So what did this person do to you because whatever it was I think it's what's eating you Doc."

George got up from his chair and walked toward the window behind his desk. It seemed as the dark night was swallowing the doctor, he was so small and at that moment, Elliot realized how the smaller man had tension which was coming from all the effort he was exerting to hold himself together.

"His name is Eric and we were dating until a few weeks ago. Eric wasn't the same as he was in the beginning; he was possessive, yelled at me for stupid reasons, never let me talk to my friends. I was done, I had, had enough. So I decided to leave him."

George took a deep breath in before he continued, "Eric didn't like that at all. He caught me packing my bags and he…was furious, he slapped me across the face so hard. I didn't see him charge at me. He threw me against the bed and he …he"

He couldn't continue because at that moment the wall he had built to block those terrifying moments, had finally crumbled.


	2. Walls 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Law and Order if I did I would have George in every one with at least 30 minutes of screen time! Enjoy! **_

Elliot was shocked, George the man who was always there if anyone needed help, the man who wouldn't hurt a fly, the man who many thought was as kind and patient like an angel. That was a bit exaggerating but it was true. Elliot saw George as a compassionate, pure hearted person. They had differences but never did he wish harm on the doctor.

Elliot made a secret vow that whoever had caused the pain that his George had been the victim of, would pay immensely.

'Wait a minute "my George" since when have I have thought of the Doc like that, 'pondered Elliot.

He didn't know what to do with the upset doctor so he opted to do what he usually did. Be a cop.

"I can't believe this, so many years in special victims and nobody noticed your symptoms? How is that even possible?"

George had always been the man to hide his true emotions, it came with the job. Apparently being stoic and expressionless made a good cover. Almost perfect.

George replied, "I just dealt with it. I behave like I do when I profile a rapist or murderer. I shut down and just put that emotional side to the back of my mind."

Elliot continued to berate himself and the other detectives for not noticing how George had retreated to himself for the last few weeks.

'It doesn't matter, we failed George, but we can still help him,' thought Elliot.

"George did you ever report him?"

The doctor shook his head in a negative.

"Look Doc I know, you probably are still in love with this jackass and you would never want to hurt him but you can't just forget what he did to you. You can't just go on and protect this bastard."

George's head shot up when those words were uttered. He turned to stare at the detective disbelievingly. Elliot saw the humiliation and anger on the psychologist's face.

"You think I want to protect this person who took some sick pleasure in hurting me in one of the worst ways possible? Do you really think I want to be with that… that man who violated me and beat me in my home?"

George's fists were at his sides trying to restrain himself from yelling.

Elliot immediately went to defend himself but was cut off.

"Listen Doc-"

He didn't want to upset the doctor anymore. Elliot hadn't meant to but all the emotions the small man had repressed were finally breaking free.

"No Elliot you listen, I will never forget that day. I will never forget how he did it repeatedly. I didn't report it because he knows people who are higher in commanding office. I don't care if they know what he did to me I care about them taking my job away from me."

George took a deep breath in before he continued, "They won't prosecute him if they find out about the rape. The best they will do is put him on unpaid suspension for a few weeks. During that, they will probably put me on a leave and force me to see a therapist. My boss would pull me off cases, which means I would lose my job, my patients and I would no longer be allowed to help the victims of this unit."

His eyes met Elliot's steel blue ones. He noticed the anger shining in them.

George said, "To top it off I will have to relive those memories in front of strangers during the trial. He will probably enjoy listening to me tell the jury about how he broke me and like he said proved that I was just like his lovers that we were all his toys. After he stopped…raping me he told me I was special. In his words, I had "spunk and fire, a fire he enjoyed watching flicker that night."

With that being said, George dropped down on a nearby chair, accidentally knocking over a couple of books and half filled coffee mugs.

_**Yep I know its short but after 10 hours of school and getting an 84% on an English test has made me feel….sad! So my fellow readers I hope you enjoyed this and leave your comments. Yes I make typos and yes I mess up sometimes. Chinese food and skittles**_

_**Love Steph**_


End file.
